Haunting Ground: Next Generation
by Eliizabethx
Summary: Having escaped the nightmare of Belli Castle Fiona was able to finally move on with her life, but what will happen when her daughter gets dragged into her old nightmare? This is a FanFiction for the game Haunting Ground, It's based off of the "C" Ending: Dona Nobis Pacem (Grant Us Peace). Horror/Mystery/Possible Romance. Rated T just incase.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Haunting Ground and it's characters are the property of Capcom, I claim no ownership of anything other than my OC and this story.

* * *

As the new mother stared down at her beautiful baby girl the doctor stood just nearby checking over the mother and baby's vitals.

As the baby's eyes started to slightly flutter open her mother saw the most peculiar thing,

at first glance it would appear as though the baby girl had extremely dark amber brown eyes, but as the new mother gazed her baby's eyes, she saw that they were actually a very dark red.

Concerned her brows furrowed as she looked over to the doctor, only to find he to had noticed the baby's eyes and had moved to stand beside the mother.

He reasoned that something may have happened during the development to cause the red pigment of the eyes, and then told her not to worry since the baby was in perfect health.

As the doctor left the room to attend to other patients the mother looked back to her newborn, in seeing that the baby's eyes were now closed and that she was sleeping soundly in her arms a smile appeared on the mother's face.

The smile soon slipped from her face as she hesitantly moved the baby's blanket back from her tiny shoulder, she took a deep breath and looked at the back of her daughter's left shoulder.

Upon seeing the unmistakable birthmark that was also on her own shoulder she pinched her eyes shut, covering the baby's shoulder once again, and holding her daughter safe in her arms she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't leave her daughter in the dark as her father had, she would make sure her daughter knew.

Just as she reopened her eyes a nurse walked into the room carrying the standard "It's a girl!" balloons with her.

"Hello miss Belli, how are you and your daughter doing?" the nurse asked quietly, setting the balloons in a corner of the room,

"Please, call me Fiona. And we're doing very well." she said, smiling kindly at the nurse.

"Alright Fiona. Well have you picked out a name yet?" the nurse asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed,

"Yes, I'm going to name her Veera Ayla Belli." Fiona said, smiling tenderly as she thought of her mother,

"Oh, that's beautiful! I'll have her birth certificate printed right up." the nurse said, standing up from the chair and heading out the door.

As the door closed behind the nurse Fiona looked down once again at her daughter, seeing that she was awake again,

"Don't worry my sweet girl, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." As she said this a thought occurred to her, making her add, "And if that's not enough I'll at least make sure you know how to protect yourself."

Her daughter simply stared into her icy blue eyes, perfectly content and at ease. Fiona smiled at her beautiful daughter and bent down to kiss her forehead before starting to softly hum a lullaby.

* * *

A/N: I would very much appreciate any comments you have on this story, thanks. :)

- Eliiz


	2. Chapter 1

"See you tomorrow Veera." I heard Megan call from behind me,

"Night." I called back.

We had just finished closing the restaurant, and I was headed home, exhausted after another long day.

_I just want to get home, get these damn heels off, eat dinner, take a nice warm shower, and go to bed. _I thought, pulling my coat tighter around myself, trying to ward the cool fall air off.

As I was fighting a yawn I became aware of another pair off footsteps, some feet behind me.

_Guess I'm not the only one that works obscene hours._

As I walked on I noticed it wasn't one pair of footsteps, it sounded like two maybe three.

_It kind of sounds like their getting closer... _I thought, a bit worried now,

_Your just being paranoid. _I sighed at my silly thoughts, shaking my head slightly.

As I turned a couple corners, headed towards my apartment building I started growing anxious that they were still behind me.

As I came to my next turn I glanced behind me, slightly relieved and worried to see only two men following me.

They were both wearing hoodies and dark jeans, along with black boots, and they were both several yards behind me.

Thankfully they hadn't noticed that I had spotted them. I continued walking, paying very close attention to two men behind me this time though.

"Next corner I say we grab her." I heard a deep voice whisper from behind me,

"Yeah... Man, is she ever hot." Another gruff voice whispered back.

Now that I knew they actually were following me, and actually intended to do me harm I, surprisingly, relaxed a bit.

You see, when I turned 15 I told my mom I wanted to learn how to defend myself, so she signed me up for a self defense class. And when I moved to Boston I signed up for gym that specialized in self defense and boxing.

Not to blow my own horn but, I've gotten so good I can actually knock a few of the trainers on their asses, and if you'd seen some of the trainers in the gym, you'd know how much of a feat that is (those guys are practically just muscle).

So yeah, the two guys behind me weren't all that threatening.

I turned down the first corner I spotted, and since I was so far ahead of the two it took a little bit for them to catch up to me. I used those few minutes to slip out of my heels.

As the first one came around the corner I swung my purse at him, hitting him in the jaw. As he stumbled backwards in surprise I hooked my right leg behind his, pulling his legs out from under him and knocking him on his back.

When I straightened back up the other one grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms behind my back.

I used his grip on my arms as leverage and pulled him closer, then threw my head back hitting him in the nose, I heard him grunt in surprise.

I saw his buddy get up and move towards me, when he was close enough I kicked the heel of my left foot into his gut pushing away from him. Using that momentum I pushed the guy that was still holding on to me into the wall next to us.

When his back collided with wall his breath whooshed out of his lungs and he let go of me. I turned around to face him and as he tried to get back to his feet I cold cocked him, sending him to the ground in a heap.

The other guy tackled me then, but surprisingly, I stayed on my feet. I grabbed his upper right arm with both my hands and, using the same technique you would when trying to flip someone over your head, I pulled him from behind me and shoved him into the wall.

Just before he fell to the ground, for good measure, I kneed him in the stomach.

When I was sure neither of them would be getting up anytime soon I grabbed my bag and called 911, telling them where the two would be, when the guy asked for my name I hung up.

I took one last glance at the two, then picked up my shoes and started towards my apartment again.

As I passed under a street lamp I noticed that there was some blood on my clothes and one of my legs, and even a few drops clinging to my hair.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust,

_Gross. Now I really want a shower. _I thought, picking up my pace a bit.

When I was only a couple streets away from my apartment I got this feeling like I was being watched.

I stopped walking and looked closely around at my surroundings, scrutinizing every shadow, but still came up with nothing strange.

I tried to brush it off, and continued on my way.

...

...

As the girl turned away a figure stepped out of the shadowed ally behind her, watching as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 2

_Meow_

"Mmm.."

_MEOW_

"Nnng..."

_MEOW! Clang! Clang! MEOW!_

"Midra! Would vos commodo subsisto ut , EGO sum rudimentum dormio hic!" _(Would you please stop that, I am trying to sleep here!) _I said, sitting up with my eyelids at half-mast.

_Thunk!_

"Ouch!" I yelled when my head connected with something metal, "Damno, ut tabernus! _(Damn, that hurt!)_"

Rubbing my head I looked up slowly, careful to not sit completely up, "What the..?"

_Meow_

I looked towards the sound seeing Midra sitting in front of me, I finally started taking in my surroundings.

I was in a small square metal box- Wait.. No, that's not right.

I was in a small _cage_, probably for some sort of animal.  
I was still wearing my black tank-top, and turquoise and black striped pajama bottoms, and I still had hair ties and beaded bracelets littering my wrists. I pulled one of the hair ties off my wrist and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

It was dark inside the room I was in, but thankfully my eyes had just started adjusting.

There were only two objects in the room, the cage I was in and a wooden table a few feet away. There was a door against the wall farthest from me. And I noted that laying on top of the table was my brown book bag, my black converse sneakers, and my green knitted peacoat.

"Midra, can you get me my bag?" I looked back to my cat, then pointed towards the table.

She turned and walked to the table, leaping neatly to the top and then dragging my bag towards the edge, once both her and the bag were back on the ground again she dragged it back towards me.

"Thank you sweetie. Now where is the- Ah!" I reached through the bars of my prison, digging through my bag and finally pulling out my lock-picks (you never know when you'll need to break in/out of someplace).

Once the door to the cage was opened I crawled out, and Midra immediately hurled herself into my arms, nuzzling her face against the underside of my chin as she purred.

Once she was apparently certain that I was unharmed she jumped from my arms and unto the table, I followed, collecting my things off of it. I pulled my sneakers on to my bare feet (I vaguely wondered where my socks had gone), put my sweater on (because it was late September, and I was already a little cold), then scooped up my bag stuffing the lock-picks in and picked up Midra.

I made my way over to the door, when I approached it Midra sniffed the air then repositioned herself so that she was crouched on my right shoulder with her tail curled around my neck (she did this quite often when she, or I were on edge, and it always reminded me of a monkey), I glanced over at her as my stomach started tying itself in knots.

"EGO fui a vere nocens sensus super is**.** _(I have a really bad feeling about this.)_" I mumbled, before turning the handle of the door, when it opened I stepped outside feeling the cold air brushing against my exposed skin.

I walked a ways in one direction trying to find some place I could gain my bearings from, but when we reached a small courtyard I had this weird sense of familiarity almost like deja vu.

I walked up the stairs following some invisible path, I was only partially aware of the fact that Midra had started bristling on my shoulder. When I reached the top of the stairs there was a long hallway with large white marble pillars lining the outside of the walkways.

I took note of one pillar in particular that had a strange stain near the bottom, it was old and faded, but still partially visible.

A memory seemed to be nudging at my self-conscious,

"Oh."

As I recalled the memory I felt as though all the air left my body, "Mom's stories... Oh shit."

When the realization finally sunk in I pulled Midra from my shoulder, holding her in my arms instead, and then I took off running back down the stairs.

I found myself following the directions my mother had told me over and over again when I was a child, and every time I thought about her stories it became clearer and clearer as to where I was and what was happening.

And then I found what I had been running to, and it confirmed everything I had become increasingly scared of.

In front of me stood a huge iron gate (that was of course locked), and next to it bolted to a brick wall was a bronze plaque that read:

**_Belli Castle_**


End file.
